


Phantom Karr

by Irrelevant86



Series: Danielle throughout the multiverse [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Dani adopts Karr, Danny Phantom universe and Knight Rider universe are seperate universes, He's not really evil, Karr is just misunderstood, Karr redemption story, he just needs someone good to show him how to be good himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevant86/pseuds/Irrelevant86
Summary: On Clockwork's orders Dani travels to a new universe to save an AI's life. Karr is thought to be evil, and we all know how his story ends in the show. But what if he had been taken by someone good who was looking out for him instead of by two people who would have used him for their own gain? What if Dani is the one to steal him instead of Tony and The Rev. Will she be able to save him, or is the Foundation right about him being evil?!
Series: Danielle throughout the multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. A new Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Knight Rider; I’m just borrowing their characters.  
> AN: Okay so in this story the Danny Phantom universe and the Knight Rider universe are separate universes. This story will take place in the Knight Rider universe with the first chapter being the only chapter to take place in the Danny Phantom universe.   
> AN2: I’m using Bailee Madison as a face claim for Dani.  
> AN3: While this story is part of my Danielle throughout the multiverse series, you don't have to read any of the other stories in the series in order to read this one!

_~(^.^)~_

**_Phantom Karr_ **

_Chapter One: A new assignment_

_~(^.^)~_

It’s been a little over sixteen years since Vlad created me in his lab. Sixteen years since Danny managed to stabilize me. And a lot of things have changed since then. Danny finally told his parents about him being Phantom shortly before he went off to college. Which meant he was able to tell them about me. Maddie and Jack had let me live with them whenever I was around. But I loved exploring and seeing new things, so I only came to Amity Park every now and then to rest for a while.

But when I was in Amity Park, I learned as much as I could from my family. Maddie and Jack taught me how to fight and handle weapons. Tucker taught me about technology and how to hack. Sam taught me about history and the environment. Jazz taught me about psychology. And Danny taught me everything he knew about our powers and how to use them.

And then ten years ago, Clockwork had offered me a job as his apprentice. He would send me off on missions to fix timelines that had been messed with or altered in some way. I’d been all over the planet and in different time periods. Thanks to Clockwork I’d gotten to see firsthand civilizations that had been dead for centuries. He taught me all about the ghost zone and the different languages spoken by the ghosts. Working for Clockwork allowed me to fulfill my obsessions to protect people and go on adventures.

At the moment though, I was sitting on the couch in Clockworks library reading one of his many books. Out of all the rooms in Clockworks lair, the library was my favorite room. There was a reading area at the back of the room with two couches on either side of a fire place. So, it was a warm and comfy place to sit and read. And Clockwork had books from all over the world and from different time periods.

I was in the middle of reading one of William Shakespeare’s plays when Clockwork floated into the room, shifting from his old man form into his small child form. He floated over to me, and glanced over the book in my hand, shifting into his adult form.

“You have an assignment for me?” I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded his head, and started floating back towards the door. I set my book down on the stand next to the couch and followed after him. We made our way into the time window room, and Clockwork waved his hand bringing up different windows into a specific timeline.

I watched different moments in the life of a group of people for a moment, watching in fascination as one of the people, a tall man with curly hair, worked alongside what appeared to be a talking self-driving car.

“I’ve been watching this universe for a while now. And I’ve found something I’m not liking,” Clockwork stated.

I glanced over at him for a moment in shock. I knew he watched over the timelines of a little over a dozen universes, but he’d never asked me to go on assignment in any of these other universes before. I felt excited at the prospect of going to another universe. I turned my attention back to the time windows when Clockwork waved his hand over the screens once more.

I watched as a second talking self-driving car was revealed, and then watched as the car was stolen and taken advantage of by two men who used the car for their own gain. And then how the man, Michael, and the first car, Kitt, were forced to take out the new car. And then how the second car, Karr, eventually came back and started wreaking havoc. How Michael and Kitt were forced to destroy Karr to prevent him from causing anymore damage.

“If it hadn’t been for those two men Karr could have had a chance. If he had been found by someone else who would have properly looked after him and taught him how to be good, he wouldn’t have ended up the way he did,” Clockwork stated somberly.

“You want me to go to this universe and be that person for Karr, don’t you?” I questioned, looking up at him.

Clockwork nodded his head. He was silent for a moment as he stared at the screens in front of him, a sad look in his eyes.

“There’s more to it isn’t there. You’ve never given me an assignment out of this universe before. Somethings different about the universe you want to send me to than the other ones you watch over?” I asked, floating a little closer to him.

Clockwork sighed as his form shifted into his old man form.

“This universe does not have a ghost zone. Any ghost that would travel to this universe would become trapped in this universe with no way back, and would eventually fade out of existence from lack of ecto energy. The only ghosts who could travel to this universe would be you or Daniel because of your human half. Only in order for you to survive in this new universe, your human and ghost halves would have to be merged, making you fully human once more. Otherwise you would face the same problem as any other ghost,” Clockwork explained, turning to face me.

I stared at him for a moment, anxiety rushing through me.

“So, if I take on this assignment… if I go to this universe, I won’t be able to come home. And I’ll lose my ghost powers?”

Clockwork nodded his head, shifting form once more. I glanced back over at the time windows, re-watching as the events of Karr’s short life unfold on the screens once more. If I refuse this assignment, Karr won’t survive. He won’t have the chance or the opportunity to prove himself, to prove that he’s not actually evil. Without my help, Karr will die. And that was something I wasn’t willing to let happen. Danny’s ghostly obsession was to protect and save people. Mine was to explore. But I was still Danny’s clone. I still had his drive to protect people. I still had his views and philosophy on life. And I could never sit by and just let someone die when I could do something to prevent it.

“I’ll do it,” I stated, staring at Karr on the screen.

“Come with me, I have some things you will need when you get to this new universe,” Clockwork said.

I floated after him into a small room off to the right of the time window room. There was a large pile of items sitting in the middle of the room, and a smaller pile of items sitting a little bit away from the bigger pile. I floated over to piles, and began looking over the items. In the larger pile was a set of new white and black leather car seats, a new car engine, a tool box filled with whatever tools I would need to repair a car, some sort of sensor light system like the one I’d seen on the front of Kitt and Karr, only this one flashed an acid green instead of red, a white and black leather steering wheel with mine and Danny’s DP symbol in the center of it, and a license plate with the word ‘PhntmKarr’ stamped across it.

The smaller pile had a new laptop case, with a brand new gamer laptop and a small black and green flash drive inside of it, and a large black and white duffel bag. In the duffel bag was several changes of clothes, a new wallet, a pair of Fenton Phones, and a small silver locket with the DP symbol etched into the center of the face of the locket. I picked up the locket and opened it up, revealing two pictures inside. The one on the left was of Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Danny, and I standing in front of the Fenton house, minus the ops center. The picture on the right was of Danny, Sam, Tucker, and I standing in the parking lot of the Nasty Burger. I quickly put the locket on, then picked up the wallet. The wallet had almost three hundred dollars in it, and a new license that said I was Danielle Fenton and that my birthday was February 24th, 1956.

“The car parts are obviously for Karr. The engine is better than any engine you’ll find in 1982, so changing his old engine out for this one will allow him to preform better than any other car in that time period. I also included some new seats and a new steering wheel and sensor light so that he will look somewhat different from Kitt instead of just being his twin. The Fenton Phones will allow you to link up with Karr so that you can talk to him when inside buildings or just whenever the two of you are separated from each other.”

“The flash drive has a new identity for you stored on it. I had Technus come up with it for you so all you’ll have to do, is find an internet connection, plug the flash drive into the laptop. Once there’s an internet connection the flash drive will do all the work downloading your new identity to the internet data base of this new universe. Once it’s done it’ll be like you always existed in this new universe. It will even download proof of purchase and ownership of a black 1982 Trans Am, and proof of purchase of the building that you’ll find yourself in when you first arrive in this new universe. After I merge your human and ghost halves I will open a portal and send you and these supplies to this other universe. You’ll come out in an abandoned building several miles from the warehouse where Karr is being kept, and several weeks before those two men will try to steal him from the foundation.”

“I’m ready whenever you are,” I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Clockwork floated towards me until he hovered in the air in front of me. He gave me a sad smile, then reached out and shoved his hand into my chest. My knees buckled as a fiery electric pain shot out from the spot where his hand was and down my arms. The only reason I didn’t fall to the ground was because Clockwork’s arm in my chest kept me suspended in the air. A wave of energy rippled through my body, and I gasped in pain as there was a bright flash of blinding light.

And then suddenly Clockwork removed his hand from my chest and caught me before I could hit the ground. He cradled me in his arms as I regained my bearings. When he was sure I wasn’t going to pass out he let go. My feet hit the floor of the room, and I could feel gravity pressing down on me once more.

“Ow!” I muttered, rubbing my hand over my chest.

I glanced down to see that I was wearing jeans and a tank top now instead of my Phantom suit. And I caught sight of a brand new scar. The spot where Clockwork’s hand had been in my chest looked like a large burn, and Lichtenburg figures branches out from it across my shoulders and down both my arms.

“The scar could not be helped. I was essentially destroying your ghost half, and that kind of thing leaves a scar,” Clockwork apologized, holding out a small round mirror.

“It’s fine, can’t be helped. Would have liked a warning about how much it was going to hurt ahead of time though,” I groused, grabbing the mirror.

I stared at my reflection for a moment taking in the changes. My long hair was snow white, and I now had one ice blue eye, and one acid green eye.

“I am going to miss you Danielle,” Clockwork stated, pulling me into a hug.

I melted into the hug for a moment, enjoying the last moments I would ever get to see Clockwork. And then Clockwork let go, and opened up a portal. The last thing I saw before I fell through the portal was the somber look on Clockwork’s face…

_~(^.^)~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, the way I see it, Danny’s main ghostly obsession is to protect and save people. But he also has a love/side obsession for adventure and exploring. I mean he wanted to join NASA and go to space, and if that isn’t a love for exploring and adventure then I don’t know what is. And Dani is Danny’s clone. Only she’s female instead of male, so for her it’s switched. She has adventuring and exploring as her main obsession, with protecting and saving people as her side obsession. And I head canon that the reason Danny and Dani have two obsessions instead of just one like the other ghosts is because of them being halfa’s.  
> AN2: So, no actual Knight Rider characters this chapter. We get a quick glance at them, but no interaction between Dani and the Knight Rider characters. But we’ll get that next chapter. This chapter was more of an introduction to the story, and to Dani and her assignment in the Knight Rider universe.


	2. Theft of a Karr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Knight Rider; I’m just borrowing their characters.  
> AN: I’m using Bailee Madison as a face claim for Dani.  
> AN2: Just gonna say this now, I don’t know all that much about the internet or how it works. I also don’t know what buildings in 1982 would have an internet connection, or how any of that stuff would work.   
> AN3: I went back to chapter one and changed one small thing. I said in the last chapter that she would be dropped off in a warehouse in the Knight Rider universe. I changed that so that instead of saying warehouse it says building. Once you start reading the chapter you’ll understand why. It just made more sense this way than for her to be in some abandoned warehouse.

_~(^.^)~_

**_Phantom Karr_ **

_Chapter Two: Theft of a Karr_

_~(^.^)~_

I groaned as consciousness slowly came back to me, and realized that I was lying on the floor in the center of a small abandoned building. Sun light was shining through several windows on the front wall of the building. Dust coated every inch of the room, and I couldn’t help but sneeze as sitting up caused dust to fly up in the air around me. The first thing I was definitely gonna have to do was dust this place! I stood up and took a moment to look over the building.

It was pretty small, and looked to have actually once been some kind of garage. There where only four spaces for a car to be worked on, so it must have once been a small business, probably family owned. There where work benches against the walls, and a small office at the back of the building. The supplies that Clockwork had gathered for me where sitting next to one of the four car lifts in the center of the garage.

I moved over to one of the garage windows and looked outside. The sidewalk and street out front of the garage was filled with people and cars. I moved back over to my supplies and snatched up my new wallet and laptop case, then quietly slipped out the back door of the garage. I quickly blending in among the people walking along the sidewalk. I spent two hours looking around the small town before I found a place to plug my laptop into so I could access the internet. Once I had my laptop set up, I pulled the flash drive out of the laptop bag and plugged it into the computer. The second it was plugged in, files started popping up on the screen. A downloading bar popped up, and I watched as the flash drive downloaded my new identity onto the internet.

While the flash drive and laptop was downloading, I looked into the laptop bag and found a folder inside one of the pockets. In the folder was the deed to the garage I’d woken up in, and proof of purchase and registration papers for a 1982 Trans Am. The laptop dinged and glanced up from the paper work to see that the flash drive had finished downloading everything. I pulled the flash drive from the laptop, shut the computer down, and shoved everything back into the laptop bag.

It took me ten minutes to walk back to the garage and slip back into the building through the back door. Once back at the garage I decided to spend the rest of my day cleaning up the building and settling in. I moved the desk that was in the office out into the main room of the garage, and put my duffel bag and laptop bag in the empty office. I found a blanket in my duffel bag and settled on the floor of the office with my duffel bag as a pillow.

_~(^.^)~_

**_Four weeks later_ **

The next four weeks went by fast. I spent most of that time looking over the blue prints of the warehouse Karr was being kept in, and staking out the warehouse so I could learn the guard schedule. I also had found a manual for Karr and all his systems and how to work and repair them inside of one of the other pockets of my laptop bag. So, I’d spent some time reading through that as well. Although after three days of sleeping on the concrete floor of the office, my back had been hurting. So I took the time to go to a furniture store and bought a small bed and mattress to put in the office of the garage.

After four weeks of staking out the warehouse I knew the guard schedule and the lay out of the building by heart. I didn’t want to effect the timeline to much by stealing Karr to early, so I had been waiting for the night that Tony and The Rev where supposed to take him. I’d managed to get my hands on a small bottle of chloroform that I was going to use to knock out the guard watching the warehouse. Tony and The Rev on the other hand I would have to knock out with a hit to the head, since there was no way I’d be able to chloroform both of them at the same time.

The night had finally come, and I was practically vibrating with energy at the fact that I was going to finally get to meet Karr. I’d brought a lock picking kit, the small bottle of chloroform and a rag with me. It was night time when I reached the warehouse. I silently moved around the perimeter of the building, looking for the two men I knew where watching the building. After my second lap around the building I found them hiding in a bush, quietly debating on whether or not they should break into the warehouse.

I quickly took out Tony first with a punch to the head since he was the biggest threat of the two of them. And then before Rev could even react to his friend dropping to the ground I knocked him out as well. I checked them both over, making sure I hadn’t seriously hurt either of them. Their pulses where strong, and their breathing normal. Assured that the two of them where fine, I made sure they where hidden in the bush, and started towards the door of the warehouse.

I had exactly ten minutes before the guard would make his way out of the warehouse for his next round around the perimeter of the building. I made quick work of picking the lock on the outside door, and silently thanked Sam for showing me how to pick locks as I made my way inside. I pulled the chloroform and rag, and wet the rag with the chloroform. I was silent as I moved through the warehouse, looking for the guard.

I found him by the back of the warehouse by the power breakers. I snuck up behind the man, kicking him in the back of the knee to bring him closer to my height, then shoving the chloroform rag over his face. He struggled briefly, managing to elbow me in the side once before he passed out. I winced as I gently dragged him over to the wall and propped him against it. I checked his pulse then stood up, wincing once more at the twinge in my side. That was definitely going to bruise.

I shook it off, and moved over to the power breakers. The lights flickered on, and I moved over to the power breaker for Lab 3 where Karr was being kept. I flipped the breaker, and sparks shot out across the cables that ran from the breaker into the lab. I glanced down at my watch, and rushed over to the doors to the lab. From what I remember from watching these events on Clockworks time windows I only had a few minutes before Michael and Kitt were going to show up.

I quickly picked the lock on the doors to the lab, and moved inside. The lights flickered in the room but didn’t turn on fully. Only one light in the center of the room actually turned on and staid on. I could hear the sound of a sensor sweeping back and forth at the back of the room, and I turned towards the sound. There at the back of the lab, was a sleek black Trans Am with a red sensor on the front just below the hood. The sensor swept back and forth as the car slowly started towards me.

“Hello there,” I exclaimed, smirking.

I moved towards Karr slowly, meeting him in the middle of the room. I ran my fingers over his hood and then down to the driver’s door.

“Mind if I get in?” I requested, my hand hovering over the door handle.

“You may get in,” Karr stated.

I gently opened the door, and slid into the driver’s seat. The door closed behind me, and I couldn’t help but smile.

“I’d like to introduce myself, but we don’t have much time. I’m getting you out of here, and if I have anything to say about it, nobody will ever deactivate you ever again. But we have to get out of here first. I have a place for us to go if you’d let me drive,” I explained, grabbing hold of the steering wheel.

Karr took a second to process what I’d said, and then changed his systems from auto to manual.

“Thank you,” I said, switching from park to drive.

I drove out of the lab through the doors I’d come in through. As I drove through the main room of the warehouse I spotted Michael crouching down near the security guard at the back wall. I decided to ignore him and kept going. The bay doors leading outside where closed, so I barreled right through them.

“Sorry buddy, we didn’t really have the time to try to open them in order to get out,” I stated, gently patting Karr’s dash board.

We drove right past Kitt, who was sitting just outside the bay doors, and kept on driving down the road. Once I was sure we weren’t being followed I slowed down, not wanting to have a cop try and pull me over for speeding.

“Well now that we’re away from there, some introductions are in order. I’m Danielle Fenton, but you can call me Dani. That’s Dani with an I not a Y,” I introduced.

“I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot, but you may call me Karr,” Karr replied.

“Like I said before, I’ve got a place I can take us to hide out. There’s a lot of things I’ve got to tell you and explain. But I’ll do that tomorrow after we’ve both had some time to rest. How does that sound?” I stated.

“That is acceptable,” Karr said.

The rest of the drive was silent, and we made it back to the garage in record time. The street was empty, so there wasn’t a chance of someone seeing me and Karr. I pulled Karr up to the bay doors of the garage and stopped.

“I’m gonna get out and open up these doors. Once they’re open just drive yourself in and I’ll shut them behind you,” I explained.

“Proceed,” Karr confirmed, switching to auto.

I climbed out of the driver seat, and moved into the garage. I hit the button on the wall by the bay doors, and it creaked open. I winced at the sound, but soon enough the doors where open and Karr had driven himself inside. I slapped the button once more, letting the bay doors close.

“It’s late so I’m gonna get some sleep. My beds just in that room there,” I pointed to what used to be the office, “so if you need me just call for me. I’ll be up a little after sunrise and after I eat some breakfast we can have that conversation I promised you.”

Karr didn’t say anything in reply, so I shrugged my shoulders and moved towards the room that I’d made into my bedroom.

“Night Karr see you in the morning,” I exclaimed.

Once in my room I pulled my grey combat boots off, changed into a pair of shorts and a sleep shirt, and crawled into bed. That night I fell asleep to the sound of Karr’s sensor sweeping back and forth…

_~(^.^)~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay! Dani and Karr have officially met. Next chapter: Dani and Karr have a talk, and Dani explains to him about who she is, how she knew about him, and why she stole him from the Foundation.


End file.
